


So, do you want to try?

by HebeAndersen



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebeAndersen/pseuds/HebeAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumnus sa benissimo che dovrebbe prestare attenzione alle parole che escono una dietro l'altra dalla bocca di Lucy ma, per quanto impegno ci metta, non riesce proprio a concentrarsi.<br/>Lei è sempre così ingenua e spontanea che è impossibile non restarne rapiti.<br/>[vecchio fill scritto per il primo Drabble MidWeek di We are out for prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, do you want to try?

**Author's Note:**

> Vecchio fill scritto per il primo Drabble MidWeek di We are out for prompt del 22-24 luglio 2015.  
> Non sapevo se pubblicarlo o meno ma alla fine ho deciso di fare un tentativo.  
> Per la prima volta, questo lavoro viene pubblicato qui e non su Efp.  
> Spero vi piaccia!  
> Prompt: Narnia, Tumnus/Lucy, (AU) Lucy cerca di insegnare a Tumnus un gioco di carte, ma Tumnus è sempre troppo occupato ad osservarla.

 

Tumnus sa benissimo che dovrebbe prestare attenzione alle parole che escono una dietro l'altra dalla bocca di Lucy ma, per quanto impegno ci metta, non riesce proprio a concentrarsi.  
Lei è sempre così ingenua e spontanea che è impossibile non restarne rapiti.  
In quel momento poi, con quello sguardo concentrato, la trova davvero bellissima, di una bellezza semplice ma tutta particolare.  
Ha la mano appoggiata alla guancia chiara mentre elenca tutte le regole, controllando sempre sul libretto delle istruzioni posato sopra il quaderno di matematica.  
Nota che se ha qualche dubbio stringe per pochi secondi le labbra mentre quando li risolve le si illuminano gli occhi.  
A volte invece è un po' insicura e timorosa di non avergli spiegato bene e quindi alza lo sguardo nella sua direzione, alla ricerca di un briciolo di comprensione.  
Lui, in tutta risposta, si limita ad annuire per poi bearsi dell'espressione felice che compare sul suo volto rilassato.  
E' di una tale dolcezza in quei momenti che Tumnus sente nascere dentro di sè l'impulso di alzarsi ed andarla ad abbracciare.  
« Allora, che ne dici di cominciare la partita di prova? »   
All'improvviso, il ragazzo si ritrova a fissarla con aria persa.  
Un rossore diffuso compare sulle sue guance mentre cerca debolmente un modo per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione imbarazzante.  
Dannazione, perchè deve sempre incantarsi nell'osservarla?

 


End file.
